moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Corvchester City
Gold Sovereign * Silver Groat * Copper Penny|Box title = Corvchester City|image = Corvchester.jpg|imagewidth = 300|caption = Corvchester City at night.|Row 5 title = Fealty:|Row 5 info = County of Corvric Kingdom of Gilneas Grand Alliance|Row 6 title = Status:|Row 6 info = Active}}Corvchester City is the largest and centermost city of the County of Corvric and also serves as its seat. Recently built upon Corvric Village, Corvchester City was an enormous expansion ordered and designed by Lord Toderick Stoneward upon his reclamation of the region along with Corvric Manor, several miles north. While away in Alterac, Lord Stoneward left the governing of Corvchester City to his mother, the Dowager-Earlessa and Steward of Corvric, Eleanor Stoneward. Description Exterior The entire city is surrounded by a large curtain wall that is well manned and hosts several defense mechanisms for the city, including mounted ballistas, barrels of tar and arrow slits. The gatehouse of the city includes two separate doors one facing the outside and one facing the inside, between these two is a small road inside the gatehouse with an additional portcullis. Past the gatehouse, Corvchester is designed into four districts, divided by walls and ramparts connected to the curtain wall that lead Corvchester Tower in the center of the city. Commercial Quarter The Commercial Quarter is the district that leads out of the main entrance and sits on the south-eastern side of the city. It is resident to many shops, artisans, guild halls and home to the Market Square resting in the center of the district. At the Market Square, merchants come and go to sell their wares in the center sets a large fountain. At the northern side of the market square, bordering Corvchester Keep, sits the Crow's Eye Inn. All business situated or selling their wares in Corvchester City must pay a monthly 15% tax of all profits. Residential Quarter The Residential Quarters sits on the south-western side of the city and hosts most of the homes of the city. It is the largest of all the districts and in its square, sits the ancient Corvric Stone, the oldest landmark in the entire county and one of the oldest in all of Gilneas. It is a seven foot tall stone, dating back to the PDG Era. It was likely apart of many other stones that were used for pagan worship. Carvings can be seen in the stone, although what they mean is uncertain and even now the exact shape is unclear. Although scholars believe they are ancient runes carved there by early pagans. On the eastern side of the square, sits the ancient Corvric Chapel, renamed the Corvchester Church. Corvchester Church is approximately six centuries old, only seeing renovations to preserve the building. There is a weekly liturgy and it is the parish church of the Parish of Corvric, a parish district of the Diocese of Gilneas. Military Quarter The Military Quarter is a prohibited district of the city that is exclusive to military personnel, nobility and anyone with a specific papers permitting them entry from the Baroness or Earl. The Military Quarter comprises the north-western portion of the city and houses the barracks and Command Post for the Stoneward Regiment. The Stoneward Regiment protects and polices the entire county as well as Stoneward Prison. The Military Quarter is equipped with a rifle range, stables and training yard along with the buildings surrounding it that are for exclusively military related matters. Law Quarter The Law Quarter comprises the north-eastern section of the city and is home to the local jail, courthouse, townhall and schoolhouse. There are also several homes inside that are owned by the Baroness and can serve as living quarters for anyone she chooses. Predominantly they are inhabited by sworn knights and close friends or family, that don't reside at Corvric Manor. At the town hall, the county's legislature, the Lord's Council convenes for bi-weekly meetings to discuss affairs in Corvric. Corvchester Tower Corvchester Tower is situated in the center of the city and is connected to the curtain wall by four entrances on the third story that lead to the four walls that divide the district and connect to the curtain wall. The ground floor entrance is in the Law Quarter. Corvchester Tower serves as a residency for the Baroness of Corvchester and a key defense point of the city. The round tower is seven stories tall, towering over any other building in the entire city. The top floor, below the ramparts serves as quarters for the Baroness of Corvchester, although the current Baroness usually resides at Corvric Manor for three days of the week and four at Corvchester Tower. The other levels of the tower serve as servants quarters, kitchens and dining halls, increasing in luxury with each level. History Corvchester City was only recently built, it was designed, along with Corvric Manor by Lord Toderick Stoneward as an expansion to Corvric Village after his reclamation of his lands. Lord Toderick Stoneward could not stay for long however, leaving his mother to oversee the construction and rule of the city. Following the demolition of Corvric Village, construction for Corvchester City began. There were no issues with construction and the city now stands recently built and prospering, an adequate testament to the County of Corvric. The location Corvchester City stands on, once occupied Corvric Village. It is unknown when Corvric Village was first inhabited. Long before recorded history and the Arathi Conquest ancient pagans tribes spread throughout the entire region of the County of Corvric. Eventually, one warlord from the very center of the region conquered the rest. Around this time, it is believed the Corvric Stone appeared as a religious site. Centuries later, his descendant, Erick the Boulder took the name Stoneward during the War of Aderic and began the construction of Corvric Village. Otherwise, little happened in Corvric Village throughout the centuries the Kingdom of Gilneas stood. As the industrial reforms during the reign of King Archibald Greymane began, it was announced that Stoneward Prison would be built. This shifted the House of Stoneward's focus from their own lands to the prison and for long Corvric Village was ignored, later being evacuated during the fall of Gilneas. Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Cities Category:House of Stoneward